get me out of my mind
by Masquerading with Shadows
Summary: i think you're still afraid of the dark.


.tori.

(athazagoraphobia)  
-_the fear of being forgotten or ignored_.

it's a long title for someone like her; someone so simple. her life is so perfect though, with glitter & smiles & music notes flittering through out it all. everybody remembers the words, don't they? I bet you do.

- _make it shine _-

but, the question is, do they remember her? her name, her face, her voice, her words? do they even care anymore? hh sure, people whisper in her ear that she's special (but they tell that to _everybody_), and in return she whispers to herself that she can do it. that she'll be remembered - that they already remember her, right?

fuck yes they do.

(or they better.)

.

.andré.

(dementophobia)  
_-the fear of insanity_.

his grandma is scared of everything. no, really, absolutely everything - he's not fucking well joking. she's scared of rabbis, electronic devices, even herself. there are a lot of complicated reasons that he's never going to go into as to why he's looking after her, but he does. it's his job.

it's a sad, sad, thing to see someone deteriorate before your own eyes. he has a bunch of songs about it locked away in the bottom of his sock draw, wondering idly to himself if he'll ever have the guts to give them to tori.

probably not.

writing music is an easy way to escape, to ignore the crashing that echoes through the house at night. most of the time there's nothing he can do anyway, just long himself in his room and press the keys on his keyboard gently, thinking of a calm melody. anything to block out the noise.

(he keeps playing to keep him sane.

_no_, really.)

.

.robbie.

(sociophobia)  
-_the fear of society or people in general_.

it's not really a fear, more just a general disliking. or more like nervousness, which is different from fear. look, fear's a strong word.

to be honest, he actually has an urge to say that he has automaton phobia (fear or ventriloquist dummies), just to see everyone's reaction. maybe they'd stare long enough for him to sneak away, or he could just use rex to shut their mouths. that would be some much needed fun.

he's fine with a couple of people; andré and beck and tori and cat and rex, though admittedly, trina and jade scare him. but it's not the same nervousness (read: fear) that consumes him with other people. just, don't talk to him (which you wouldn't want to - _not the boy with the puppet_), for both of your sakes.

.

.jade.

(philophobia)  
_-fear of falling or being in love._

she never meant to fall in love, but he kept on asking and asking, and he called her pretty, and - ugh, _fuck_. she didn't mean it, it was just for fun, a couple of kisses at night at the back of school with nobody watching and no talking afterwards.

but it didn't end up like that.

because now she's in lo - no, she's not. beck may be, but she's not. she just can't lose him either, because this is the first time she's ever felt something like this, and it's sort of…nice. and it hurts too much to even think about what she would feel if it went away.

(Beck, I love you.

_but i don't, because i can't_.)

.

.cat.

(katagelophobia)  
_-fear of being ridiculed_.

she constantly gets called she's crazy - she hates it. stop stop stop stop fucking well saying it! but she can still hear you, it's just, you don't quite mean it anymore. no, you don't. because as soon as she yells, _what's that supposed to mean?_, it changes its meaning, just to make sure you don't offend her.

problem is, she's beginning to question everything, and everything is just like a fucking paradox with too many different meanings to count, and she doesn't know whether you're joking or you're serious.

of course, if you're acting, she doesn't mind, because it's not the same.

just smile and don't say a word, ok? it's better that way.

.

.beck.

(gerontophobia)  
_-fear of growing old_.

he's a pretty face, don't you think?

his perfect white smile, his hair, his body, _everything_, it just keeps getting better. doesn't it? wrong, actually.

he loves jade, wants to spend the rest of his life with her, but he can't picture getting old with her, let alone by himself. they wouldn't be as pretty, anyway.

think of it for acting purposes, if you must. a pretty face is always picked over talent, and baby, he's got both. besides, the best actors, marilyn monroe and james dean, they're still pretty and famous after all this time.

so why can't he be as well?

.

.trina.

(athazagoraphobia)  
-_the fear of being forgotten or ignored_.

because she's just a copy; a fake; never as good as the original. the thing that nobody wants.

_- the thing that everybody forgets about._

_._

(baby, it's time to face your fears.)

._  
_

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**


End file.
